the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi is the eight upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars and Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Plot Shortly after the destruction of Starkiller Base, General Leia Organa leads the evacuation of Resistance forces from D'Qar, when a First Order fleet arrives. Against Leia's orders, Poe Dameron leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought. The remaining Resistance escapes into hyperspace, but the First Order uses a device to track them, and attacks again. Kylo Ren hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother Leia's presence on board, but his wingmen destroy the bridge, killing most of the Resistance's leaders. Leia is dragged into space, but survives by using the Force. While Leia recovers, Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo assumes command of the Resistance. Running low on fuel, the remaining fleet is pursued by the First Order. Rey travels to Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon, and attempts to recruit Luke Skywalker to the Resistance. Under self-imposed exile, Luke refuses to help and says that the Jedi should end; encouraged by R2-D2, he begins to train Rey in the ways of the Force. Rey and Kylo begin communicating through the Force, puzzling them both. After Kylo tells Rey what happened between him and Luke that caused him to choose the dark side, Luke confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Kylo upon sensing that Snoke was corrupting him; this prompted Kylo to destroy Luke's new Jedi Order. Convinced that Kylo can be redeemed, Rey leaves Ahch-To. Luke prepares to burn the Jedi library, but hesitates. The spirit of Luke's master Yoda appears and destroys the library by summoning a bolt of lightning. He encourages Luke to learn from his failure. Meanwhile, Poe entrusts Finn, mechanic Rose Tico, and BB-8 with a secret mission to deactivate the First Order's tracking device. Maz Kanata directs them to the casino town of Canto Bight, where they meet the hacker DJ. Pursued by the First Order, they escape the city with the help of stablehand children and racing animals they set free. Finn, Rose, and DJ infiltrate Snoke’s flagship, but are captured by Captain Phasma. Meanwhile, Kylo brings Rey to Snoke, who reveals that he created the connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to defeat Luke. Holdo plans to evacuate the remaining members of the Resistance using small transport vessels. Believing her plan is cowardly and futile, Poe leads a mutiny. Leia recovers and stuns Poe with a blaster, allowing the evacuation to proceed. Holdo remains aboard the ship as a decoy to mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned base on Crait. DJ buys his freedom by revealing the Resistance's plan to General Hux, and the First Order fleet begins firing on the evacuation transports, destroying many. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke and defeats his Praetorian Guard alongside Rey. Rey hopes that Kylo has abandoned the dark side, but he instead asks her to rule the galaxy with him. Refusing, she and Kylo battle for control of Luke’s lightsaber, bisecting the weapon. Holdo sacrifices herself by slicing through Snoke's flagship at lightspeed, crippling the First Order fleet. Rey escapes the destruction while Kylo declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Rose; they defeat Phasma and join the survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, Poe, Finn, and Rose attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw TIE fighters away in the Falcon, while Rose stops Finn from sacrificing himself. The First Order penetrates the Resistance fortress using a siege cannon. Luke appears and confronts the First Order to allow the surviving Resistance to escape. Kylo orders the First Order's forces to fire on Luke, but they fail to harm him. He then engages Luke in a lightsaber duel; upon striking Luke, Kylo realizes that he has been fighting a Force projection. Rey helps the remaining Resistance escape on the Falcon. An exhausted Luke dies peacefully on Ahch-To, becoming one with the Force. Rey and Leia sense his death, and Leia tells Rey that the Resistance can rise again. At Canto Bight, the stablehands recount the story of Luke Skywalker; afterward, one of them moves a broom with the Force and gazes into space. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, the Dola Gang (Dola, Motro, Louis, Charles, and Henri), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Rapunzel, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, Cogman, Wilbur, Cardigan, Nellie, Joy, Aranea, and Templeton guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Alter, Samantha and Slate, Hammerhead, Pia, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Break Van, S.C. Ruffey, the Horrid Lorries (Lorry 1, Lorry 2, and Lorry 3), Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Daybreaker, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, The Diamond Dogs, Tirek, The Storm King, Oliver the Vast, Sheldon J. Plankton, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, the League of Villains (King Goobot V, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee), Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, the Gangreen Gang (Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, and Grubber, the Amoeba Boys (Bossman, Slim, and Junior), Sedusa, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Mandark, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, King Candy, Dawn Bellwether, and Megatron will work for Kylo Ren in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Princess Sunlight. *In the film, Brian, Sylveon, Little Bear, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore will be Rey to be trained by Luke Skywalker, while Peter, Stewie, the guys, Dawn, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Hank, Skarloey, Luke, Dolphy, Bumblebee, Hound, and Hot Rod will join with Finn, Rose, and BB-8 to find the Hacker. And the rest of the gang will stay with the Resistance. *The following individuals who also end up in a coma with Leia are: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Cadance, Princess Skystar, and Zecora. *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'', Thomas & Friends: The CGI Series - Season 21, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 7, My Little Pony: The Movie, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Dance Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Movie Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Mirror Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together, Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, Samurai Jack (Season 5), Dragon Ball Super, Transformers: The Last Knight, and Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi were all released in the year, 2017. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. Scenes *Opening crawl/evacuation *Hux talks to Snoke/Finn awakes *Back on Ahch-To/reuniting with Luke *At Snoke's throne room *Back on Ahch-To/convincing Luke/discovering the tree *Attack on the Resistance/Leia, Celestia, Luna, Barret, Cadance, Novo, and Zecora in a coma *Back on Ahch-To/Luke reunites with R2 *Back at the Resistance/A new leader *Finn meets Rose/finding a way to disable the Supremacy *Rey speaks with Ren/Rey's first step *Finn, Rose, BB-8, and Percy's team set off/Rey speaks with Ren again *Finn, Rose, BB-8, and Percy's team arrive at Canto Bight/captured! *Back on Ahch-To/Rey's training begins/Luke's story *Back at the Resistance/back on Canto Bight/escape! *Back on Ahch-To/Rey and Ren talk again/Luke tells the truth *Leaving Ahch-To/Burning the tree/Master Yoda appears! *Back with Finn, Rose, BB-8, and Percy's team/arriving and sneaking into the Supremacy *Confronting Snoke/evacuation on the Resistance cruiser/captured again! *Back at Snoke's throne room/DJ's betrayal/battling Snoke's guards *Ren's request/Holdo's sacrifice/Finn vs. Phasma *The Battle of Crait/Luke Skywalker vs. Kylo Ren/Escaping on the Millennium Falcon *The Birth of Princess Sunlight/End film Soundtrack #Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series intro (Blue Bird) #Pokémon Heroes - Sortie! (During the Millennium Falcon chase) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Best Friends Until the End of Time (Sung by the Mane 6) #Bruno Mars - It Will Rain (End credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars saga Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Wars saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series